villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chloe Mitchell
Chloe Mitchell is a fictional character from the American CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. Initially played by child actors between her introduction in 1990 and 1994, she has been played as an adult since 2008 by Elizabeth Hendrickson. History In 1985, the Chancellor maid Esther Valentine engages in a one-night stand with a plumber named Tiny and gives birth to a child, who she names Kate. Esther's employer Katherine Chancellor pays for Chloe to attend boarding school at a young age. She makes occasional visits to Genoa City as a child, during which a period she is blonde and overweight. In 2008, a feisty fashion consultant named Chloe Mitchell arrives in Genoa City after being hired by Cane Ashby to handle his girlfriend model Lily Winters, the Fresh Face of Jabot Cosmetics. Chloe briefly moves in with Lily and her brother Devon Hamilton, but is kicked out for flirting with both Cane and Devon. Chloe discovers that she is pregnant and manipulatively sets up a drunk Cane to believe that they had sex. At a charity gala, Chloe reveals to Cane that they are expecting a child together. A paternal DNA test proves that Cane is not ruled out as the father. Lily dumps Cane who moves in with Chloe and proposes to her for the sake of the unborn child. After Cane and Chloe marry, a party thrown for them by Cane's "mother" Jill Abbott (Jess Walton) reveals that Chloe is in fact Kate Valentine. Despite initial resentment towards her mother, Chloe gives Esther a chance, and they become close. Before the birth of Chloe's child, an affair she had with Cane's "brother" Billy Abbott is revealed through flashbacks, making it clear that he is the father of the baby. Following the birth of Cordelia "Delia" Abbott and the truth being revealed, Cane is enraged and still wants to be Delia's legal father, filing a custody suit against Chloe which is soon dropped. Chloe then briefly marries Billy for Delia's sake. The marriage is tainted from its inception due to Billy sleeping with Sharon Newman (Sharon Case) the night before their wedding. They are soon divorced, and she moves on with Phillip "Chance" Chancellor IV, Jill's grandson through Phillip Chancellor III. He loses his virginity to her and the couple are soon engaged, though the engagement is thwarted when Chance cheats on Chloe with attorney Heather Stevens. Her unlucky romantic streak continues when Chloe and her best friend Kevin Fisher (Greg Rikaart) begin falling for each other. They soon begin a relationship, though Kevin's mentally unstable ex-wife Jana Hawkes comes in between them. Due to her mental illness, Jana kidnaps Kevin. Chloe tracks them down and threatens to fight with Jana; Jana suffers an intracranial aneurysm and dies on the spot. Kevin and Chloe are then free to be together, but he leaves her due to her inability to move past previous relationships. Chloe briefly sleeps with Ronan Malloy, Chance's brother. Chloe takes over full custody of her daughter from Billy; Delia is later diagnosed with leukemia, and Billy's bone marrow donation saves her life. During this trying time, Chloe reconnects with Kevin, and they become engaged following Delia's recovery. Mob princess Angelina Veneziano arrives in town and develops a crush on Kevin. Her father Angelo Veneziano blackmails Kevin into leaving Chloe at the altar and marry Angelina, which he does. Once Angelina leaves town, Chloe and Kevin marry and resume their courtship. The couple join forces with Adam and Chelsea Newman to start a fashion website entitled TagNGrab. The site ends unsuccessfully, leaving Chloe and Kevin in need of money. In a Bonnie and Clyde themed story arc, they steal money to save their house. Their marriage flounders as Kevin continues to steal and lets Chloe spend a night in jail for his crime, and they decide to get a divorce, which particularly affects Delia who adored her stepfather. During this period Chloe develops a fashion line for Jabot's fashion division with her best friend, Chelsea. Months later, Chloe and Kevin decide to start over and begin dating again. On the night of Delia's performance in a play, Billy leaves Delia and her dog, Dash, alone in his car while purchasing ice-cream. Dash runs off, causing Delia to run after him. Delia is struck down by a car believed to be driven by Adam, before being rushed to the hospital and dying of her injuries. When she learns of Delia's death from Billy at the hospital, Chloe breaks down and begins lashing out emotionally at Billy and everyone around her. Chloe decides to honor Delia by donating her corneas to Adam's son, Connor, who needs a transplant to save his eyesight. The operation is successful and Connor's vision is restored. Following Connor receiving Delia's corneas, Chloe began to become more attached to him. Unbeknownst to Chelsea and Kevin, Chloe's attachment becomes unhealthy, especially when Kevin finds that Chloe included photographs of Connor in Delia's baby scrapbook. While Billy goes to grief counseling, Chloe refuses and says she is handling her grief from Delia's death by herself. When it is revealed that Chelsea's husband Adam in fact struck Delia with his car that night and is later presumed dead, Chloe becomes increasingly angry with Chelsea and goes so far as blaming her for Delia's death. Afterward, Chloe breaks down at a fundraiser event for a foundation in Delia's name and goes into Chelsea's home (who had initially planned on moving to Paris with Adam and Connor), takes Connor and Chelsea's passport and poses as her at the airport, where she intends on flying to Paris with Connor and starting a new life. Chelsea and Kevin meet Chloe and Connor in Paris, where she comes to terms with what she's done. Back in Genoa City, Chloe is arrested for kidnapping and is given the choice of psychiatric inpatient or outpatient treatment. Wanting outpatient treatment, she has to be placed under a conservatorship, and not wanting it to be under Esther, Kevin proposes to her and they abruptly marry again. Not considering their reunion to be genuine, Chloe refuses to consummate her marriage with Kevin, hurting him. Despite Chelsea and Chloe making up, she is offended when Chelsea registers a restraining order against her, keeping her away from Connor. They later appear to make up, but Chloe still harbors anger for her and tears up one of the dresses Chelsea designed for a Jabot fashion shoot. Despite receiving treatment, Chloe decides that she wants another child to replace Delia, however not fathered by Kevin but by Billy. She asks Billy for his sperm so she can be inseminated and become pregnant, but he immediately refuses and alerts Chelsea, Kevin and her other loved ones. While they plan an intervention, Chloe goes to the sperm bank at the hospital and is able to steal a specimen of sperm that Billy donated when he was trying to get pregnant with his wife, Victoria. She is blindsided by what her loved ones propose, which is getting treatment from a psychiatric facility. Kevin also accepted that he can't give Chloe the help she needs and Chloe accepts that she needs help. She chooses a facility in California and leaves town soon after, having had heartfelt goodbyes with her friends and family. However, she reveals that she still has Billy's sperm in her bag before leaving town. Soon after, Kevin sends her flowers, but she refuses them, and asks that Kevin not visit her, devastating him. Chloe briefly returns to Genoa City on the one-year anniversary of Delia's death. She reveals to Kevin that she had been given a 24-hour pass from the clinic in order to visit the accident site. She tells Kevin that she also does not plan on returning to Genoa City, instead wishing to begin a new life somewhere else, without Kevin and her family. As she leaves, she rubs her pregnant belly, assuring Delia that her emptiness would once again by fulfilled. Chloe briefly returns to Genoa City on the two-year anniversary of Delia's death. She disguises herself by wearing a hat, short blonde wig, and sunglasses. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Female Category:Businessmen Category:Love Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Spouses Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Adulterers Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Greedy Category:Related to Hero Category:Golddiggers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath